


无题

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 灵感源自演员本人，伊兹会称呼唯阿为“姉様”。
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	无题

或人察觉到最近有些不对劲。

倒不是灭亡迅雷站又到处搞事，而是因为时刻跟在自己身旁的小秘书，趁着或人不注意，竟然偷偷跟AIMS的人好上了。

震惊！某著名公司的修码吉亚竟跟政府官员……

明明是自己的秘书却跟别人跑了——好！一定得是我或人！

至于为什么会发现，是因为某天AIMS第五百次来公司“视察”工作时，伊兹对着刃唯阿张口就是一句“姐姐大人”。

不光是或人，就连不破也被吓得不清。

或人表示很疑惑，遂问伊兹为何这般称呼。

修码吉亚不愧是修码吉亚，伊兹带着没有感情波动的蓝色眼眸，从计算好的唇齿弧度当中淡淡的吐出一句——

“姐姐大人就是姐姐大人。”

“所以说你到底是从什么时候开始，跟那家伙的关系变得这么好了啊？”

“不知不觉。”

“可是你不是一直都待在我身边吗？？”

“有时候，人和人之间的联系就是这么莫名其妙。”

伊兹这样也就算了，倒是刃在众人面前被叫了一声“姐姐大人”之后，眼神已经不知道飘忽到哪个星球去了，脸上越发明显红色可疑形状更是令人摸不着头脑。刃假咳几声，口中却是小声念叨着——“不是说好了不能在外人面前这么叫我吗！”

那稍微带着娇嗔意味的少女感，让不破不禁打了个寒颤，他只觉得眼前这女人，跟当初一脚把自己踹翻的那女人，完全不同。

不破甚至在想，眼前的人该不会是修码吉亚假扮的吧。

“好的，姐姐大人。”

随着伊兹的一声令下，刃心中的羞耻度又增加了几分。

也不知是不是或人的错觉，他总觉得此时此刻伊兹眼中的天空，荡漾着一股淡淡的欣喜和玩味。

嗯！果然修码吉亚是可以和人类心意相通的嘛——！

当或人的心中被这样的感动给填满的时候，伊兹和刃究竟是怎么好上的，似乎也变得不是那么重要了。


End file.
